meesa_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jar Jar Binks
After Jar Jar's long and painful life, after everything he has achieved, he has become a nomad. Jar Jar Binks is the single most powerful being in all of Star Wars. Whenever a conflict arises, Jar Jar appears and everyone stops fighting. People have begun to avoid conflict now, as the legend of Jar Jar has reached all ends of the galaxy. The Clone Wars During the creation of the clone army, it is commonly believed that the Republic used Jango Fett clones. This however is false, as they actually used clones of Jar Jar Binks for he was a renowned droid destroyer! Before Jar Jar knew who Sidious was, he encountered him on Naboo in the famous forests where he fought valiantly against the Sith Lord! The Galactic Civil War During the destruction of the second Death Star, Jar Jar was indeed the pilot of the Millennium Falcon and destroyed the second Death Star all by himself. Although Jar Jar did not know that his best friend, Emperor Palpatine was aboard. Jar Jar later found out what Anakin had become and decided to take matters into his own hands. Although Jar Jar had lost, he only pretended to die. After the Civil War The forgotten story of Jar Jar Binks: After he destroyed the second death star by himself he was launched into space. Landing on an empty planet, with only a communication device, Jar Jar Binks discovered a planet made of pure gold. He sold the location to the highest bidder.He ended up selling it for less gold than there was on the planet. But atleast that gold can be sold easier than an entire planet Which leads us to Darth Bling, the buyer of the golden planet. Darth Bling wanted to create the golden death star. But what Darth Bling did not know is that Jar Jar's destruction of the death star caused a black hole which brought the sun closer to the golden planet. And it started melting after the purchase. Therefore Jar Jar has destroyed two death stars Meeting Rey and Luke Jar Jar Binks and Rey: After a long journey Rey meets up with Luke. One day while training Jar Jar Binks washes up on shore of the island they are training on. It is implied that Jar Jar has been through a lot, even stopping the construction of another death star after Darth Vader's fall. Jar Jar Binks, Luke, and Rey become close friends. Jar Jar realizes Rey is a lot like Anakin in the ways of the force. Once Jar Jar says that name Rey has a memory of her birth. The daughter of obi and luke had a baby one drunken night. Jar Jar Binks is the first to call Rey, Rey Skywalker. Snoke force jokes Jar Jar, but did not realize jar jar had a bomb attached to his sock. Jar Jar flails due to lack of air, the sock flies into Snoke's face and knocks him unconscious as the bomb goes off. Troopers run into the room and jar jar turns around accidentally hitting them as their guns fire into Snoke. Category:Characters Category:God